klaskyverse_comicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Jason Thomas (The Speedster)
is a superhero in the Klaskyverse and a member of the League of Defenders. Debuting in Year Two, Jason is the sole protector of Golden City. His primary power is super speed. Biography TBA Powers and Abilities Powers *'Ring Particle Conduit': Following his exposure and fusion to Ring Particles, Jason became a natural conduit for quantum energy and gained the ability to harness its power to do extraordinary feats. **'Super Speed': Using a combination of quantum energy and warping of space, he is able to accelerate his atoms to a point where he can move at super-sonic speed, with little-to-no air resistance. ***'Frictionless Aura': Due to his slight warping of space, Jason becomes instantly aerodynamic as soon as he begins running, insuring he runs at optimum speeds. This pocket of space around him also redirects any air friction or resistance to curve around him, protecting him from being burnt by friction. The faster he runs, the larger this aura becomes, further warping space around him. **'Energy Transference': Due to being a natural conduit of quantum energy, he can absorb, transfer and disperse certain forms of energy. ***'Momentum Transference': Coinciding with his ability to transfer any forms of energy (ex. kinetic energy), the Speedster can absorb the velocity of an object to effectively disrupt the object's momentum, as well as conduct momentum into stationary objects, or disperse his momentum back into the space-time continuum to achieve instant deceleration. This is often subconsciously used to prevent Jason from destroying/severely injuring anything or anyone he grabs at high velocities, such as a falling pedestrian or a fleeing criminal. ****'Instant Acceleration/Deceleration': As noted above, Jason is able disperse his momentum into the space-time continuum in order to achieve instant deceleration. Inversely, he can suddenly exert massive amounts of naturally absorbed quantum energy in order to achieve instant acceleration. **'Small-Scale Gravity Negation': As Ring Particles naturally repell objects with mass, Jason's energy field allows him to negate gravity around himself, making him lighter and allowing him to perform acrobatic feats while running at Super Speed. **'Super Durability': Due to the constant stream of fresh energy supplied to his muscles as well as the compactness of his cells caused by the bonded Ring Particles, Jason's bones and tissues are extremely durable and flexible. ***'Accelerated Healing Factor: '''This stream of energy also heightens Jason's healing factor, making him recover from wounds such as a broken arm in a few hours while stationary, and a mere minutes while running. **'Increased Strength': Due to the energy current and density from the Ring Particles in his cells, Jason's strength is increased to a certain point, far more than an average human's strength, but still weak compared to the likes of Messiah. **'Increased Endurance''': Like his Increased Strength and Super Speed, the energy from Jason's Ring Particles enabled him to perform feats of amazing endurance, which, in junction with his Super Speed, Frictionless Aura, Super Durability and Increased Strength, makes Jason virtually unstoppable once he starts running. Category:Characters Category:Superhero Category:Good Characters Category:League of Defenders